Once Upon a Dream
by my-fxxfics
Summary: Rhiannon Rosalyn Cordes, is a young woman, in desperate search of her mother. She soon learns, that she lives in a town in Maine and in this town, she meets people who seem awfully familiar. And one, that completely charms her.
1. chapter one - Storybrooke

**A/N** : thank you so much anakinskywalkersdarksidelady for giving me this plot to write, it means a lot. Enjoy y'all!

 **List of main characters:**  
Rose Cordes / Reader  
Tommy Evans / Peter Pan  
Ruby Ory / Little Red Riding Hood

 **summary** : Rhiannon Rosalyn Cordes, is a young woman, in desperate search of her mother. She soon learns, that she lives in a town in Maine and in this town, she meets people who seem awfully familiar. And one, that completely charms her.

 **chapter one – Storybrooke**

Rhiannon Rosalyn, or Rose as called by her friends, was sitting in the bus. She was looking out the window at the city she was about to leave behind in search of her new life. Her mother, Ruby Ory, was supposed to live in a town called Storybrooke. But Rose had no idea if she even had an interest in meeting her daughter, that she gave up soon after she was born. Rose didn't have even one memory of her mother, and no pictures to prove she even existed. Her father had always told he she just wasn't ready to be a mother and so left, but she sometimes felt that she left because of Rose herself.

She woke up after a couple hours, to realize the bus was stopped in a small terminal on the side of the highway. The driver had his legs up on the wheel and he was reading a paper, waiting for his next passengers. Rose got up and gathered her things and stepped out the bus. She looked around a couple times, only to see the terminal and a highway leading to two directions.

»Excuse me» Rose said to the driver after she'd looked around for a while. He turned to look at her and smiled. »Which way is Storybrooke?» His smile dropped as he thought for a second.

»Never heard of a town called that, darling», he said and Rose stepped back.

»Okay, thanks anyway», she said as she began walking down the highway back to where the bus had driven from. Maybe they drove past when she was asleep, but she thought it was strange the driver had never heard of it.

All she could see were trees as she walked the road. There were no people, no cars, no nothing. Rose turned back around toward the bus only to see it was gone. She took a few steps back and huffed.

»Great», she mumbled and turned toward the highway. Suddenly she noticed a sign that read, ENTERING Storybrooke. Her lips parted in surprise, since she had definitely not seen the sign earlier, and she began making out a couple of buildings up ahead, and started toward the town. As she stepped over the border of town, had she no idea how radically exactly her life was about to change.

/don't forget to tell me your thoughts! 3


	2. chapter two - Granny's

**chapter two – Granny's**

Rose walked along the main street of the town of Storybrooke. She was tired and cold, and didn't know if her mother even wanted to see her. She saw the aglow of a small diner, with the word "Granny's" glowing above the door. Rose walked in, and saw the cramped room was full of life, for a small town.

"Evening, darling", she heard the voice of an old woman say. Rose smiled and the woman found her a place to sit. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee, thanks", she said and the woman smiled, walking away. A tall dark haired girl was making her coffee, and handing the cup to a young man. He walked toward Rose and set the cup on the table.

"Thanks", Rose said and pulled out her phone. Her Google search read "Rose Ory, Storybrooke". She was trying to find some info about her mother, where she lived and such.

"Looking for Ruby, love?" the boy asked. Rose looked up and put her phone down. The boy was looking at his notebook, writing something on it.

"Yeah, you know her?" she asked. He nodded, still keeping eyes on the notebook. He pointed behind him, at the tall dark haired woman. She was making coffee, handing it out to the customers sitting across from the counter. She was tall and beautiful, and young, too young. Too young to be the mother of a seventeen year old. Rose gave a breath and nearly began to cry. She'd come all this way for the wrong woman.

"No, no I'm not", she said and got up. She walked out of the diner and toward the motel next to it. She'd sleep, then go back home. Her father must be so worried by morning, but she didn't care right then.

"You", Rose laughed nervously when she saw the boy behind the counter of the motel.

"Yep", he said. "I work here too."

"Okay, I need to stay the night", she said and searched for her wallet from her bag. It was an old leather bag, supposedly having had belonged to her mother once upon a time. It was the only thing Rose had of hers.

"Just one?" he sounded almost disappointed.

"Yeah just one," Rose said, taking a look at his name tag, "Tommy."

/don't forget to tell me what you think!


	3. chapter three – Little Red Riding Hood

**chapter three – Little Red Riding Hood**

Rose took the key from Tommy's hand and walked up the stairs behind her. She found her room, and unlocked the door. It had only a bed and a nightstand in it, and the bathroom was along the aisle. She let out her breath. She'd never been alone in a strange town before, and she was beginning to get homesick.

Rose pulled her laptop from her bag and sat on the bed. She thought she'd make more research on Ruby, in case she wasn't wrong after all. But couldn't find anything on Storybrooke, it wasn't even on the map of Maine. She checked the map again and again, but couldn't find Storybrooke anywhere. Maybe she'd just go talk to Ruby? But she was afraid as to her reaction.

Sitting at Granny's again, with a cup of coffee in hand, she was glad Tommy wasn't in the diner. Something about him made her feel – uneasy, yet intrigued.

She was waiting for the bus, and ready to go home after the disappointment of the day before.

"Hi", she heard a voice speak. Looking up, she saw a boy about twelve years of age, with dark and hair book in hand. "You're new in town?"

Rose smiled and nodded and the boy sat down across from her. "Just visiting, though."

He set the book on the desk and opened it from the middle. Rose could see from across the table that there was a drawn picture of a woman on the wrinkly page. The book looked old, almost ancient.

"What's that?" she asked him.

He smiled and turned the book toward Rose. "It's a story book. But not an ordinary one, because all the stories are real."

"Oh", Rose said, just humouring the kid. "Who's that?"

"That's Little Red Riding Hood, see the red cloak", he said, pointing at the girl's clothing. Rose smiled.

"She, is her grandmother", the boy said. Rose took a deep breath and a sip of coffee. She must've slept badly the night before. She was feeling nauseous and tired, so tired.

"Here's Snow White and Prince Charming after he woke her, with a true love's kiss", he went on and Rose got up. She'd seen that woman before. On the street earlier. With the man in the picture.

"Listen kid, I gotta go", she said and smiled. "But I'll see you around."

She saw her bus outside the diner and began to zip her coat, but her long curly hair got stuck in the it, and she cursed, stopping in the middle of the diner. She finally yanked her hair out of the zipper and looked up to see, that the bus was gone. Cursing again, she heard someone click their tongue.

"That's no way for a lady to speak", he said and Rose furrowed her brows. It was Tommy.

"Yeah, I'll show you how a lady speaks", Rose snapped as she sat back down across from the kid. She ran her fingers through her hair and huffed.

"She's got fire", Tommy said to the tall girl at the counter, and walked into the diner kitchen. She laughed and looked at Rose.

"She's Red", the kid said quietly, pointing at the picture of Little Red Riding Hood, and Rose came to wonder who Tommy would be in this _book_.


	4. chapter four – Peter Pan

**chapter four - Peter Pan**

 _"She's Red", the kid said quietly, pointing at the picture of Little Red Riding Hood, and Rose came to wonder who Tommy would be in this_ book _._

Rose wanted to ask the kid who Tommy was, but before she could, a woman called his name and he excused himself. The woman and the boy walked out of the diner and Rose was left sitting in the table alone.  
"Now, now, how's a pretty girl like you sitting all alone?" Tommy asked and leaned on the bench of the stool Rose was sitting in. She laughed and looked at her cold coffee.  
"I missed my bus", she said and Tommy sat down.  
"Well that's a good thing, for I would've missed _you_ ", he said with a smirk. Rose shook her head in disbelief of his cockiness.  
"Who are you?" Rose asked him. "In his book."  
Tommy smiled and leaned back. "Peter Pan." Rose gave a laugh.  
"You seem so familiar", he said, now leaning in.  
"How so?" she asked. He showed her a drawn picture in his notebook. It was of her. But she wasn't wearing her own clothes, rather strange clothes actually. A dark cloak over a peasant dress.  
"That's does look like me", she said, surprised.  
"It's from Henry's book", he said and leaned back, leaving the picture for Rose. "Her name is Y/N Y/LN."


	5. chapter five – YN

**_chapter five – Y/N_**

 _"She does look like me", she said, surprised._ _  
_ _"It's from Henry's book", he said and leaned back, leaving the picture for Rose. "Her name is Y/N Y/LN."_

"Okay", Rose said. "So she looks like me."  
"I'm not saying I believe the kid, all I'm saying is it's a hell of coincidence", Tommy stated, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you think?"  
"Well – yeah, but–", was all she could say.  
"Same goes with all the other characters", he said, carefully, not to freak her out. "It's like they have doppelgängers or something."  
Rose laughed uncomfortably and Tommy sighed.  
"I know how it sounds", he said.  
"You sure?", she said. "'Cause it sounds completely crazy. Fairytale characters in real life?"  
Tommy closed the book and looked at her. "Okay", she said. "Let's say, that – that it's true. Who's who?" she asked, leaning in and speaking quieter.  
Tommy did the same and bit his cheek. "She's Snow White", he said, shooting a look at the lady sitting in the table across the diner. She was with a young woman with blonde long hair and a red jacket. "And her daughter Emma, the Saviour."  
"Aha", Rose said and looked at the old woman at the counter. "And her?"  
"She'd be Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother, and that's Red", he said, looking at the tall dark haired woman next to her.  
"And I'm this – Y/N", Rose said, squinting her eyes. Tommy opened the book again and showed her the picture.  
Her hair was different, it was H/C and H/L, her clothes looked like from a completely different world, but the facial resemblance was uncanny.


	6. chapter six – The Bag

**chapter six – the bag**

Rose kept looking at the picture, until Tommy closed the book and she snapped out.

"So, what are you really doing in this town?" he asked and Rose hesitated. Even she didn't really know.

"Can I get you anything?" a girl's voice spoke before Rose could. She looked up to see Little Red Riding – the waitress. "Cute bag", she pointed out, pointing at Rose's bag with her pen. She smiled and looked at her.

"I'm Ruby", she said with a smile. Suddenly the woman looked exactly like Rose's grandfather. She had the same smile as him. Maybe she wasn't too young after all?

"No", she then said. "We're fine."

Tommy squinted his eyes as he watched her. "I would've liked some coffee actually."

Rose gave him a look.

"What are you doing in Storybrooke?" he asked again.

"I'm looking for my mom", she said and Tommy's expression changed.

"Who is she?" he asked and Rose sighed.

"I don't know", she said and Tommy smiled.

"That makes things a little tricky", he said and Rose agreed. "I could help you find out", he added and Rose looked up. She didn't want to bother him, but she did need help.

"If you have the time", she said.

"Anything for a pretty girl", he said with a smirk and she laughed. as H/C and H/L, her clothes looked like from a completely different world, but the facial resemblance was uncanny.


End file.
